Talk:Chara/@comment-36978281-20190607203739
MY THEORY Alright. When Asriel was explaining about Chara, he mentioned that they weren’t the greatest person. Now, I know a lot of people immediately responded like OMGGGG EVIL EVIL EW EW GET IT AWAY AAAAAA DEMON but “Wasn’t the greatest” doesn’t usually mean “evil” I believe Chara definitely isn’t the hero. But, she deserves pity. She was abused by humans, treated like trash at school, tried to commit suicide by jumping off a mountain, yeah, you get the point. Then, she met the Dreemurrs. At first, she was a bit shy and nervous. But this was only because of the way she was treated. Soon, she became attached to them greatly. She loved monsters. She felt much more comfortable with them, as they took great care of her. I’m STILL not sure how she feels about Sans though. Anyway, she was most attached to Asriel. Though she may have teased him a bit, she cared dearly for him. One day, they wanted to bake Butterscotch Pie for their father. Looking at the ingredients, they accidentally had mistaken “butter” for “buttercups” assuming they had the right recipe, they sprinkled the poison flowers in. Then, they gave it to him. Noticing how ill he had got, they felt terrible. Toriel was disappointed too. Asriel cried, as he was pretty emotional. Chara had grown to be used to being yelled at for crying in response to terrible behavior, so she decided to laugh it off instead. In a tape, you can read “I should have laughed it off like you did...” which honestly made me want to cry. Then, after seeing that Buttercups were poisonous, Chara got an idea. She wanted to eat Buttercups, till death. Then Asriel could absorb her soul and cross the barrier. Her last wish was to see the flowers from her village. Asriel agreed, and placed her on the golden flowers. Suddenly, the villagers erupted in screams. As you might know, they thought he had killed the child. They attacked him with all they had, as Chara screamed for him to fight back. She didn’t want to lose him too... She wanted to show him what humanity was REALLY like. But Asriel still refused to fight back. Chara was obviously upset. When Asriel returned home, his dust spread across the floor. Chara was buried under a patch of Buttercups. Now, let’s talk about the genocide run. Yknow those automatic kills? Yeah. Those. Chara did them. But, at this point, she was convinced this was how. But you could see on Flowey how she hesitated. No, I'm not saying Chara is completely innocent, she made some mistakes, she’s HUMAN. I’m saying she isn’t the villain... Everyone in Undertale made mistakes. Undyne tried to kill you countless times, Papyrus tried to capture you and give you to someone he KNEW would kill you, (he’s still innocent boi tho) Flowey OH MY GOD, Sans traumatizes you about death, Toriel tries to kidnap you, (yet I love her soo much) Asgore took the souls of innocent children, you get it. Everyone made mistakes. So why blame Chara? Like Judgement Boy said... She only killed one person, herself.